Al descubrirte a ti Me descubrí a mi
by Robbins Janette
Summary: En esta historia podemos encontrar, todos los retos a los cuales se enfrentan callie y arizona para lograr que su relación siga adelante a pesar de todo... los miedo y las batallas que su amor tendrá que pasar para reclamar lo que les pertenece solo por el hecho de amarse... Se darán cuenta que al amar a otro ser no pides que cambie si no que lo amas tal y como es
1. Chapter 1

Calliope y Arizona

esta historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes solo soy una fan.. que le gusta escribir acerca de los personajes que me encantan espero les gustes y me den su opinión es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos personajes, la historia que quiero presentar es por todo lo que pasan calliope y arizona en el camino para poder estar juntas como luchar por vencer los miedos que tienen, como sobreviven incluso a una sociedad que esta en contra de su amor, encontraran varias escenas iguales o parecidas a las que nos presentan en la serie.

espero contar con su apoyo, y sin mas por el momento los dejo con la historia...

"_Al descubrirte a ti, me descubrí a mi"_

_Capitulo 1 * algo va a ocurrir*_

_Todo parecía ser un día tranquilo en el hospital Seattle Grace, pero la verdad era que para dos chicas sus destinos se unirían para llevarlas a una realidad más allá de su propia existencia._

- ¿y bien? – dijo una chica alta, tez morena, ojos cafés, pelo negro

- ¿Qué?- pregunto claramente extrañado

- como te pareció ¿qué opinas?- se escucho con claro tono de ansiedad en su voz

-wow la chica pediatra a si no he pasado por el pabellón de pediatría pero lo hare en verdad lo hare- dijo sonriéndole a la chica

-aja cuando… vamos Mark tu eres mi mejor amigo- comento con un puchero y sus ojos a medio morir

- ok voy a serlo ahora voy para allá, respira torres, respira- decía mientras tomaba camino a los ascensores con una sonrisa divertida

Mientras tanto en el piso de pediatría

-Dr. Hunt me llamo- dijo una hermosa mujer, tez blanca, ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora

-Dra. Robbins, chica de 14 años ataques epilépticos – decía mientras le daba la historia clínica

- gracias – comento mientras ojeaba la historia clínica ambos doctores caminaban hacia el ascensor cuando este se abrió Mark Sloan salió del dándole una gran sonrisa a la chica pues no iba a perder la oportunidad de coquetear con una mujer hermosa mientras estuviera en su perímetro mas no obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba pues la chica ni siquiera lo hizo en el planeta menos en el mismo hospital o piso cosa que hizo fruncir el seño del Casanova del _hospital Seattle Grace mientras se acercaba a la estación de enfermeras de dicho piso, las cuales ya estaban muertas de risas por la cara del galán y sexy Mark Sloan._

_-chicas- dijo el mirando a la jefa de enfermeras dándole una cautivadora sonrisa_

_-Dr. Sloan en que puedo ayudarle- dijo coqueteándole abierta mente _

_-solo quería saber si me puedes decir donde encuentro a la Dra. Arizona Robbins ¿quién es?- pregunto sin dejar un segundo su aire cautivador mas lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue la risa de todos los presentes en esa zona _

_-¿qué es tan divertido? ¿Me dirás donde la puedo encontrar?- dijo confundido por la reacción_

_-bueno Dr. Sloan no creo que tenga suerte pues hace un minuto intento algo pero la Dra. Robbins jefa de….-_

_-espera ¿la chica es, ella es Arizona Robbins la jefa de pediatría?- 0.0 pregunto realmente sorprendido _

_-si Dr. Sloan… lo puedo ayudar en algo mas- decía aun con la sonrisa en sus labios pues aun estaba el chico en el limbo_

Unas horas después….

-Hey… hola – callie llego hasta ella en la estación de enfermeras

- Calliope… hola no te había visto por aquí- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras giraba asía ella

- am si lo sé… yo... te estuve evitando… - la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante no se hizo esperar – es que es nuevo bueno es decir tu me besaste en un baño en el bar… y yo no estaba segura de que pues no se volver a aventurarme con una chica- dijo lo último en voz baja

- espera un momento… tu y Erika ¿fue tu primera vez con una chica? –

- ¿Qué? Si pero eso no importa ahora lo que quería decirte es… bueno ¿quieres salir con migo?-decía mientras jugaba con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo

-yo… no… gracias en verdad me siento súper alagada súper pero no podemos salir- dijo dando media vuelta

-que espera ¿cómo? – dijo tomándola de la mano y asiéndola girar asea ella – como dices TU me BESASTE a MI… sin conocerme tu como es k- pregunto confundida

- es justo lo que no quiero, para ti todo esto es nuevo y excitante, y es yupi pero... Mira soy jefa de pediatría y es mi pasión ver a los recién nacidos y los retos que enfrentan me encanta pero no quiero que mi vida personal también…. este llena de eso pero gracias en verdad me algas Calliope- dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa

El resto de la tarde se la pasó evitándose una a la otra aprovechando la dimensión del hospital…

-callie ¿qué haces?- pregunto una divertida Addison al ver a su amiga esconderse tras el mostrador de urgencias

-shhh addi –dijo asomando solo los ojos

- te escondes de la pediatra sexy según tus palabras que pasó-

- vamos por un café o claro al menos de que sea demasiado joven para tomar una estúpida taza de café- dijo un tanto irritada

-¿que?-

-Addison escuche que quizá vuelves ¿cierto? – se unió a ellas Bailey

-vuelves por qué no se qué regresas aquí-dijo en un tono molesto y haciendo puchero la Dra. De orto

-por que aun no lo sé tengo que hablar con una sexy pediatra jajaja-

- mmm no quiero hablar –

- entonces si es grave – comento Bailey mirándola

- ok soy una recién nacida – dijo de mala gana

-¿Qué? Tu eres que- se escucho al unisonó

- soy... una persona con poca experiencia para estar en su vida –

- entonces olvídala es decir no es que estés enamorada de ella ¿o sí?- cuestiono Addison

- enamorada no solo nos besamos… pero es sexy y hermosa y tiene algo que me hace –

-ok demasiada información como sentiste todo eso con un beso- dijo Bailey frunciendo el seño

- jajaja es bonita tiene una risa contagiosa y a lo que he escuchado es muy buena en pediatría –defendió Addison

- sí y es por eso que no quiere a una recién nacida en su c… vida personal, estuve casada, y en el cuerpo de paz, construyo huesos de la nada, yo soy increíble- dijo cruzando los brazos

- ODIO A TU BESADORA DE BAÑOS- DIJO MARK SENTANDOSE CON ELLAS

-mm fuiste a pediatría –

- SI Y ODIO A ESA MUJER… IGNORALA –

-traducción la quiso para él y nunca la tuvo- dijo Addison muy divertida

- lesbiana te suena obviamente no estás en sus planes… es decir te falta todo esto – comento callie señalándose por completo con una sonrisa bella

- mmmm no es el hecho del rechazo es obvio que no tengo lo que ella solicita pero… siempre lo hace de una forma que todo el piso se entere sabes cómo afecta mi reputación- dijo indignado

- jajaja ¿pues cuantas veces lo has intentado? jajaja – pregunto entre risas Addison

- mmm contando la de hoy 5- dijo dándole un sorbo al café

- vez como si vale la pena Arizona Robbins será mía – dijo callie mirando a sus amigos

-tiene sentido tu eres una recién nacida y ella la jefa de pediatría - claro está que al final del sabio comentario de Addison estallaron en risas todos menos la afectada

Esa noche en el bar de Joe…

Ok te lo concedo es muy buena… y hablare con ella mañana así que dime le comento que soy tu amiga o ni lo menciono-

Y por que el alago… por cierto si las cosas no cambian en 10 min ni siquiera menciones a callie si quieres un acuerdo con la chica-

Que gracioso Mark, me estoy muriendo de la risa además a mi me bateo una vez me faltan cuatro para alcanzarte -

Ok inténtalo ahora- dijo lanzándola a dirección de la chica no sin antes darle su trago

Tengo experiencia, quizá no en lo que tú quieres pero la tengo

¿Calliope?- respondo sorprendida al verla frente a ella

La tengo estuve casada sabes, pertenecí al cuerpo de paz en botsuana por eso soy médico, también tengo un don en el arte culinario que quizá no llegues a probar porque tú no eres lo suficientemente atrevida o experimentada para mi así que… lo siento pero …creo que la que es poco experimentada eres tu –comento levantando la ceja como solo ella sabe

Am Calliope ella es julia –dijo señalando a la chica que había escuchado toda la conversación

Hola – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención volviendo la mirada a Arizona

Ella es mi cita- dijo en voz baja para que solo callie la escuchara

O o... yo … - ella solo giro y fue a donde estaban sus amigos tomándose la copa de un trago

Pasaron un par de horas entre tragos y baile con miradas furtivas de Arizona a callie

-bueno torres creo que algo hiciste –dijo con una sonrisa torcida observando cómo Arizona y su acompañante discutían porque si bien no se podía escuchar el lenguaje corporal decía demasiado

- Addison mejor no me menciones, mejor aun aléjate de mi antes de que te relacione con migo- dijo al ver a la acompañante de Arizona dejar el bar sin ella

- oh vamos olvídala ya... y vamos a bailar, te recuerdo me dijiste me enseñarías esos pasos tuyos – dijo jalándola a la pista

Calliope podía sentir la mirada de Arizona y de varias personas más sobre ella mientras bailaba con Addison y Mark la verdad es que en la pista es una diosa, sexy y muy muy deseable así que tenia demasiadas personas mirando su escultural cuerpo

Callie – dijo Mark tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo – porque nunca me mostraste estos pasos- le comento al oído, ella solo sonrió giro para tenerlo en frente y delicadamente se aparto de él moviendo el dedo en señal de negación tomando su distancia de nuevo, pero más tardo en alejarse que en lo que otros brazos ya la tenían cautiva

0.0 ¿Arizona?- dijo sorprendida al darse cuenta que estaba cautiva en los brazos de ella la miro y sin decir mucho mas la beso al comienzo fue lento, suave, Arizona puso su mano en el rostro y la otra en su cintura atrayéndola más a ella y asiendo el beso más profundo cosa que callie permitió y respondió gustosa

0,0- Addison

0.0 – Mark

Tienes que dejar de hacer eso- dijo callie cuando se separaron mirándola a los ojos

Quiero probar algo de tu arte culinario Calliope- dijo dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas

Jajaja y julia no creo que esté de acuerdo con que pruebes mi comida-

Bueno eso no es problema de ella ya que era mi primera cita y como tú hiciste tu llegada me debes una primera cita-

Mmm quizá- dijo dando media vuelta y caminando a la barra

¿Quizá?- pregunto sorprendida

Si quizá ya sabes esto es un caos… y

Calliope… vamos hablas en serio – al escuchar esto ella sonrió

Ok mañana te parece?- su respuesta fue una sonrisa y afirmación con la cabeza

Te veo mañana Dra. Torres – dijo sonriendo y deslizándose a la salida con una de esas sonrisas que te iluminan el mundo

Wow eso fue MUY MUY CALIENTE – dijo Mark mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa de libertino

Addison ella te puede ayudar, yo pienso invertir mi tiempo en otro lado-

Y porque yo pago el pato – dijo ella con los brazos cruzados –aun quedan unas chicas adelante Mark eres libre – dijo sentándose con callie

La pequeña grey esta hay… adelante cobarde yo conseguí una cita ¿y tú?-

No es tan fácil ok- comento Mark apoyándose contra la barra

La pequeña grey? Te estás acostando con MEREDITH GREY?-grito Addison llamando la atención de todo el bar logrando que sus dos compañeros bajaran la mirada un tanto apenados

Baja la voz… addi no me estoy acostando con Meredith… es la mujer de mi amigo por favor-

Claro como eso te detuvo alguna vez-comento callie mirando a ambos

Ella dijo grey-respondió rápidamente para salir de aquel tema

La pequeña grey no es lo mismo que Meredith grey – explico el chico sobándose las cien por respuesta solo fue la cara de Addison de EXPLIQUEN gracias

Jajaja la pequeña grey es la hermana menor de Meredith la cual ya tenía una relación con Marck pero... – dijo callie mirando a su amigo

Derek me pido que no me acercara a ella que hiciera lo que fuese menos estar con ella, pero … fue a mi hotel y me pido que la enseñara y … - Mark se tomo su tragó y salió del bar

Se enamoro –completo callie mirando a su amigo salir del bar

A la mañana siguiente en el Hospital….

Gracias por mi café – dijo callie estirando la mano para tomarlo

No es tuyo –contesto rápidamente quitándolo de su alcance

Entonces – dijo addi con una sonrisa – gracias que caballeroso- intentando tomarlo

Tampoco es tuyo- contesto tomando y caminado a la dirección donde esta una jovencita

Café Dra. Grey- le dijo ofreciéndole uno

Dr. Sloan... no crea que con un café volverá a obtener de mi algo- dijo Lexie

Vamos pequeña gr…-

No me digas así para ti soy Dra. Grey - dijo interrumpiéndolo – entendiste verdad nada de pequeña grey o amor o lo que sea nada de eso Dr. Sloan porque hasta que usted no tenga el valor de hacer público lo nuestro terminamos ¿entiendes?-

No es tan fácil… solo dame tiempo-

Lo tienes pero mientras tanto… gracias por el café y si me disculpa tengo rondas con el Dr. Shepherd- al decir esto se giro y se fue a los elevadores

Quien de ustedes lo quiere- dijo a callie y Addison

No soy reciclaje – dijo en tono ofendida Calliope

Yo si no lo voy a desperdiciar está limpio y necesito café- dijo Addison

Dra. Torres están pidiendo su consulta en pediatría habitación 625 –

Gracias Collen- dijo callie amablemente

Una consulta Dra. torres – comenzaron a bromear sus amigos

Callen- dijo mirando a sus amigos y luego a la enfermera para darle una tierna sonrisa para dirigirse al piso de pediatría

Al entrar a la habitación Arizona está sentada a un lado de una pequeña de 3 años

Me llamo Dra. Robbins- dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios que no pudo evitar

Si- dijo mirándola y dándole una sonrisa al igual que ella sacudió la cabeza para recordarse en donde estaba – mira… creo que podrá soldarse solo pero no se que opine usted – dijo mostrándole las radiografías

Dra. Robbins que pasa por que hay mas doctores- pregunto angustiada la madre

Ella es la Dra. Torres es ortopedista solo quería la opinión de una experta porque me estoy asegurando de que tengan la mejor atención- dijo con una sonrisa a los padres para tranquilizarlos

Dra. Robbins me permite un momento- dijo callie saliendo de la habitación con las radiografías

Qué opinas crees que si fue una caída… -

No me hablaste para saber si es operable o no verdad-

No… sé que no necesita soporte que puede sanar solo con un yeso pero… por el tipo de fractura no creo que sea porque se cayó- dijo mirando las radiografías de nuevo

Si te fijas son dos tipos diferentes – dijo callie señalando una y otra – el problema es que las dos están en el sitio pero esta forma no se hace por una caída- dijo mirando los ojos azules de la chica

…. Tendré que llamar a servicios infantiles verdad- dijo en un suspiro

Te pesa llamar a servicios infantiles ¿Cuándo es obvio que están lastimando a un menor?- dijo callie incrédula

No, conozco a su madre se que ella no es capaz de hacerle esto a su hijo Calliope, ella es madre soltera trabaja 20 horas al día para darle algo mejor a Mike, me pesa por que se que ella no es capaz de lastimarla pero su ausencia a permitido esto –

Te alegrare del día- dijo callie mirándola

Ya lo hiciste – dijo sonriéndole

Así como-

Con tu presencia… eres bonita Calliope – dijo sonriéndole y entrando de nuevo al cuarto dejando a una muy sonrojada chica

Lo llevaremos al quirófano por su edad tenemos que anestesiarlo para ponerle el yeso pero cuando tu despiertes tendrás un lugar donde podrás dibujar sin que tu mami se preocupe por las paredes- dijo sonriéndole al niño – cuál es tu color favorito Mike –

A….azul – dijo después de considerarlo un momento

Muy bien la Dra. Torres y yo te pondremos un bello yeso azul serás la envidia en la escuela-

Sra. Nos permite un momento por favor – dijo una trabajadora social y Arizona se llevo al niño al quirófano

Ellos se encargaran... sabrán que no fue ella y todo se solucionara-dijo callie al ver que aun estaba preocupada

Lo sé, pero su confianza la perderé así que no me sorprendería que pidiera me saquen del caso, cuando todo se arregle

¿A donde quieres ir a cenar?- pregunto para que la atmosfera cambiara, Arizona le regalo una sonrisa

Hice una reservación en el restaurant vela mía – dijo fingiendo un tono italiano – a las 20:00 hrs pero si prefieres otra cosa podemos ir a otro sitio- dijo mirándola con dulzura

No está muy bien… te veo entonces a las 7:30 en la entrada te parece-decía mientras terminaba de colocar el yeso

Si – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de ahí con el niño

El resto del día paso tranquilo entre ligeros coqueteos entre las chicas cuando se veían, mientras que Mark intentaba razonar con Lexie mas la conversación siempre termina igual el parado con cara de frustración y ella lanzando un suspiro cuando se aljaba de el, básicamente así fue todo el día hasta las 7:30pm

Qué guapa – dijo Addison al ver a Calliope en la recepción

Gracias – dijo girando para que su amiga la pudiera ver completita callie traía puesto un vestido bastante sexy y tacones con su bolso,

Muy guapa – dijo Addison mirándola... – no voltees ok- dijo bajito a su amiga mas hubiese parecido que le dijo voltea, callie se giro y a su vista quedo Arizona bajando por las escaleras de la recepción con un vestido pegado al cuerpo sexy pero elegante a la vez y una sonrisa realmente bella

Lista – dijo Arizona mirando a callie de arriba a bajo

Si- dijo ella tomándole la mano y las dos saliendo asía el estacionamiento

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero les guste se aceptan comentarios, criticas, y mas

Si veo que la historia les agrada la continuo

Gracias por su tiempo…

9


	2. Chapter 2

Calliope & Arizona

HOLA...

tuve que volver a subir la historia ya que mi falta de practica y mi pesimo ingles no me ayuda borre el cap ´pasado

prometo poner mas attencion aqui los dejo con el segundo capitulo espero sus comentarios y consejos de todo se vale para mi es muy importante saber que piensan y si les agrada continuare con esta historia que protagonisan la mejor pareja de grey's

ALERTA ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS PARA MAYORES DE EDAD...

CON EXPLICASION GRAFICA DE ESCENAS DE SEXO

"_Al descubrirte a ti, me descubrí a mi"_

_Capitulo 2: *atracción física, reacción química*_

_Parte uno_

El resto del día paso tranquilo entre ligeros coqueteos entre las chicas cuando se veían, mientras que Mark intentaba razonar con Lexie mas la conversación siempre termina igual el parado con cara de frustración y ella lanzando un suspiro cuando se alejaba de él, básicamente así fue todo el día hasta las 7:30pm

Qué guapa – dijo Addison al ver a Calliope en la recepción

Gracias – dijo girando para que su amiga la pudiera ver completita callie traía puesto un vestido bastante sexy y tacones con su bolso, (N.A: en si el vestido es el que trae callie en la temp.6 cap. 02 cuando se desviste frente a Lexie)

Muy guapa – dijo Addison mirándola... – no voltees ok- dijo bajito a su amiga mas hubiese parecido que le dijo voltea, callie se giro y a su vista quedo Arizona bajando por las escaleras de la recepción con un vestido pegado al cuerpo sexy pero elegante a la vez y una sonrisa realmente bella

Lista – dijo Arizona mirando a callie de arriba a bajo

Si – dijo sonriéndole, tomando su mano y dirigiéndose al estacionamiento

Arizona abrió la puerta de su auto ante la mirada atónita de Calliope pues traía nada más y nada menos que Vanquish obviamente deportivo y a la vez es uno de los carros más elegantes que existen en el mundo y caro pero bien invertido el dinero o eso pensaría cualquier fanático de estos hermosos vehículos en este caso Calliope tenía frente a ella un Vanquish V12 color cobrizo con interiores blancos elegancia y velocidad en su máxima expresión

O. o no me imaginaba que fuera tuyo –

Jajaja ¿Por qué?- cuestiono la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras asía que el motor rugiera al encenderse

Pediatra... me imaginaba un BMW o algo así es mas creí que tal vez manejabas una mini van –dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de Arizona

Me gusta la velocidad… antes en la facultad corría no profesionalmente, mi hermano y yo éramos fanáticos de las carreras y no solo verlas sino participar en ellas, así que sabes de autos eso también es una sorpresa para mí Calliope-

No es para tanto… en realidad no es que sea muy apasionada a eso pero si se distinguir uno de otro- contesto con una sonrisa

La charla fue amena mientras conducía al restaurante una vez llegaron a él, Arizona entrego sus llaves al ballet parquin no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia al joven pues le estaba dando a su bebe cosa que callie noto y no pudo evitar reír divertida. El restaurante era elegante y perfecto para una primera cita se escuchaba música instrumental de fondo bien iluminado mas no demasiado tenía un ambiente romántico mas no en exceso

Buenas noches Srtas.- dijo un joven apuesto a la entrada del restaurante

Buenas noches tenemos una reservación a nombre de Arizona Robbins- dijo decorándola con una sonrisa que derritiera a cualquiera

Por supuesto… por favor síganme- dijo el chico guiando a ambas a el mejor sitio del restaurante Arizona no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que callie estaba ofreciéndole la silla para que tomara asiento

Gracias – fue todo lo que sus labios pudieron expresar

Es bello tienes muy buen gusto – dijo callie una vez que ella también tomo su lugar

Claro… yo siempre he tenido muy buenos gustos – comento con una mirada picara a la morena

Arizona sacaba provecho de la experiencia que ella tenía en este terreno aun que la morena no se quedaba atrás y debes en vez asía que Arizona se sonrojara, la noche se les paso entre unas cuantas copas de vino tinto que se convirtieron en un par de botellas la conversación nunca dejo de fluir y las miradas entre complicidad y algo deseo se dibuja en las dos chicas, sin que ellas lo notaran las horas transcurrieron hasta el punto de que el restaurante se quedo vacio y eran las únicas dos en el.

Creo que nos hemos quedado solas – dijo Calliope tomándole la mano a Arizona

Mmm? Cierto – comento mirando alrededor y percatándose de que no solo ya estaban solas si no que las puertas del restaurante ya estaban cerradas al notarlo frunció el seño y miro su reloj

O. o oh cielos –dijo al darse cuenta

Qué pasa?- la miro callie sin entender el por qué de la reacción

Son las 3 am –

Que imposible – dijo mirando su celular comprobando que en efecto eran las 3 de la mañana y ni siquiera habían sentido las horas transcurrir cuando sus miradas se volvieron encontrar solo pudieron sonreír pues ninguna de las dos se avía percatado del transcurrir del tiempo

Después de compartir un par de miradas y sonrisas de complicidad salieron del restaurante camino al departamento de callie.

Quieres pasar aun falta el café- comento divertida

Jajaja sería un placer pero me temo que si comenzamos con el café, ni tu ni yo dormiremos… ya que por lo normal el postre dura más que la cena-

Entonces… aquí nos despedimos- comento apoyándose en la puerta

Si… creo que si… me divertí mucho Calliope y en verdad espero volver a repetir la salida –

Yo también Arizona… ¿te veo mañana en el trabajo? -

Si- Arizona se inclino y beso el cachete de callie para después separarse y dar media vuelta pero no contaba con que callie la giraría y la besaría al comienzo lento y suave mas como transcurrían los segundo este se asía más apasionado callie reclamaba mas de Arizona y ella dejaba que ella llevara el control de la situación la temperatura comenzó a subirse y la razón se les nublaba a ambas comenzando a ser presas del deseo la mano de callie se apodero de las caberas de Arizona sus dedos rosando el trasero de ella asiendo que se le escapara un suspiro de sus labios para después reclamarlos de nuevo los besos de callie Arizona llevo sus manos al cuellos de la morena para profundizarlo. Sin darse cuenta lo próximo que supieron era que estaban en el suelo pues alguien las había hecho caer al suelo al abrir la puerta

Lo… lo siento- dijo una muy sonrojada Addison al darse cuenta que callie y Arizona habían terminado en el suelo y en una posición muy comprometida, al darse cuenta ambas se pusieron de pie como resorte

Addi que haces despierta – dijo callie sobándose la cabeza y un poco sonrojada mirando a Arizona

Te lastimaste – dijo Arizona acercándose a callie y revisando su cabeza

Yo… mejor me regreso al cuarto buenas noches – dijo mirando a la pareja

Estoy bien fue solo el golpe no te preocupes-dijo mirando a Arizona

Estaría más tranquila si te hacemos una tomografía, tu cabecita recibió todo el golpe- dijo poniendo sus manos en él y comenzando a masajearlo , callie al sentir la sensación de las manos de Arizona en su cabeza dándole un delicioso masaje solo pudo cerrar los ojos pues todo su cuerpo se erizo ante el contacto y sintió una carga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo

Estoy bien... si presento algún síntoma iré a checarme ok-dijo mirando esos ojos que toda la noche la habían atrapado

Ok – contesto de la misma manera

Arizona…- comenzó a decir mientras cortaba la distancia entre ellas

Dra. Robbins estaba a punto de pedir la localizaran – dijo Hunt saliendo del cuarto de cristina asiendo que ambas se separan al darse cuenta de la atmosfera las miro a ambas -interrumpí algo – comento al ver la vestimenta y las miradas

No... ibas a localizarme –dijo Robbins mirándolo

Me acaban de llamar del hospital- Hunt todavía no terminaba de explicar cuando sonó el busca personas de Arizona

Oh – dijo al ver la pantalla y le sonrió a Hunt- creo que nos necesitan en urgencias -

Todo bien, quieren apoyo-dijo callie mirando a ambos

No usted se queda aquí y se cuida ese golpe – dijo volviendo a poner su mano en la cabeza de la chica, Hunt solo sonrió y salió del departamento

En el hospital más de una persona giro al ver entrar a Arizona arreglada pues aun llevaba el vestido de su cita que la hacía lucir hermosa y sexy

-que tenemos Karev- dijo Arizona ignorando las miradas sobre ella

- parto prematuro 30 semanas- dijo mientras movía el eco sobre el vientre

- tenemos que sacar ya el bebe – dijo Arizona mirando el eco y tomándolo ella para checar – lo vez Karev… su corazón está fuera de su cuerpo – dijo mirando a su aprendiz

-pero cómo es posible- dijo mientras corrían al quirófano

La operación duro más de 7 horas pues no solo era reacomodar el corazón en su sitio y reconectarlo como se debería si no que por ser tan pequeño tuvo una serie de complicaciones al salir del quirófano Arizona tenía su pelo agarrado en una coleta y sus zapatos de tacón en la mano

Te vez agotada- comento callie dándole un café

Así de terrible luzco- dijo dándole una sonrisa y tomando el café que le ofrecía – gracias- dijo al tomar el baso

Dije cansada no mal… no has dormido nada y son más de las 10 am-

Apenas inicia mi día laboral… un baño y café estaré como nueva… como sigue tu golpe-

Mi cabeza está bien… gracias – Arizona por toda respuesta le regalo una sonrisa autentica

Callie necesito una consulta- dijo Dr. George O'Malley

Claro ahora voy – contesto sin siquiera mirarlo pues sus ojos aun estaban en Arizona

Es urgente – respondió el al ver que no se movía, callie suspiro y lo miro

Ok … te busco después intenta descansar por lo menos después de las rondas – dijo a Arizona la cual solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

O'Malley caminaba enfrente de callie a una velocidad un tanto rápida de repente se detiene y abre la puerta de uno de los cuartos de descanso y mira a callie asiendo una seña con la mano para que entrara a él, callie solo frunció el ceño sin entender así que se cruzo de brazos y entro al cuarto detrás de ella pudo escuchar como cerraban la puerta y un segundo después le ponían el seguro

-¿qué pasa?-dijo mirándolo con los brazos cruzados

-eso te iba a preguntar yo ¿estás saliendo con… Robbins?- comento con un tono claro molesto

-¿perdón? Eso es algo que no te incumbe- dijo comenzando a molestarse

- que no me incumbe eres mi esposa CALLIE- dijo tomándola del brazo

- me estas lastimando… suéltame O'Malley – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-lo siento… callie ¿estás saliendo con ella? – callie lo miro a los ojos sin dar crédito al ardor que tenía en el brazo

- porque eso te importa… soy tú ex, así que no entiendo tu reacción, cuál sería el problema si yo tuviera o no una relación con Arizona -

- Arizona he… creí que medirías con la Dra. O con Robbins pero no su nombre, es mujer callie desde cuando te gustan las mujeres acaso es por mi culpa, te decepcione tanto que odias a todos los hombres… yo cause esto-

- si me decepcionaste… pero mis preferencias no tienen que ver con lo que paso entre tú y yo, después de ti estuve con otras personas y la verdad es que lo hacía porque era" lo correcto", era lo que mi religión, mi educación e incluso la sociedad marcaba… pero la verdad es que mi sentir siempre ha sido – callie suspiro y lo miro – hace mucho demasiado tiempo en el cuerpo de paz tuve un encuentro cercano con una amiga- callie sonrió al recuerdo – la bese y me gusto así que huy no podía sentir eso no era posible, no era normal o permitido no según mi crianza así que … me aleje y volví a salir con amigos, incluso me case con uno aun que durara poco… ahora sé que me gustan ambos lados de la moneda por decirlo de alguna forma… no te sientas culpable, no te agobies por mis decisiones, si salgo con Arizona o no, eso no tiene que ver con que tú me hayas sido infiel –

- …. Que dirías si te digo que me estoy muriendo de celos, que dirías si te digo que quiero volver contigo, que no hago otra cosa más que arrepentirme desde que tú te fuiste… que extraño tus platicas, tu sonrisa, tu mirada , que extraño tus besos, tus carisias, te extraño callie- dijo tomándola de la cintura y besándola. Callie tardo unos segundos en reaccionar más lo alejo

-no – dijo alejándolo –no lo vuelvas a ser George… nuestra historia se acabo hace demasiado tiempo… y tu estas desesperado y dolido pero no es con migo así que no vengas aquí a decirme que me amas… tu herido orgullo tiene otro nombre Izzie no yo- dijo saliendo del cuarto de descanso

En otro punto del hospital…

-eres un idiota – dijo Derek soltándole un puñetazo a Mark

-ok quizá este me lo merezca pero… - Mark no pudo terminar pues ya estaba en el suelo de nuevo por el golpe recibido, cuando reacciono se puso de pie y se lanzo contra Derek los dos parecían chicos de secundaria tirándose golpes hasta que Hunt y Richard llegaron a separarlos

-qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos- dijo molesto mirándolos ambos estaban bastante golpeados, nariz rota, ceja abierta nudillos destrozados era lo que se podía ver en Mark Sloan y Derek pues tampoco salió tan limpio tenia abierto el labio, diversos golpes en la cara y un ojo morado junto con unos cuantos golpes más leves en las costillas

- vamos- dijo Meredith ayudando a Derek y llevándolo a una sala de exanimación Derek solo la miro y se apoyo en ella

- qué rayos paso- dijo una vez solos

- se acostó con tu hermana-

- y por eso lo golpeas Derek… o fue por Addison-

-¿qué? Tú me pediste que lo mantuviera lejos de ella, se lo pedí y el idiota va y se mete justamente con quien le pedí no lo hiciera por eso lo golpe- Meredith solo suspiro y siguió curándole las heridas

En otro cuarto de exanimación…

-dime eres cirujano o adolecente – regaño callie mientras atendía a su mejor amigo

- el me golpeo primero, yo solo le dije que amo a lex ese es mi pecado-dijo molesto y adolorido

-no la tienes rota… pero no podrás operar por un par de semanas y la nariz pues ya te la acomode en un par de días bajara el hinchazón… vivirás- dijo sonriéndole

-como te fue con tu desadora de baños-

- tienes que encontrar otro apodo Sloan-dijo a regaña dientes

-responde me dijo addi que interrumpió algo a eso de las 3:30am-

-dios hasta con reloj, me fue bien… fui a cenar y platicamos de todo, no hubo un momento incomodo o aburrido… se siente tan bien con ella tan fácil, es como respirar sabes Arizona tiene algo que hace que todo mi sistema se alerte, sus besos, sus caricias me queman la piel y quiero mas –

- caliente- fue toda respuesta

-idiota, no hablo solo de que me prende, no se Arizona… no hay manera de explicarlo sin sonar mas cursi de lo que ya me he escuchado- dijo sonriéndole

-Mark- dijo Lexie entrando a la sala de exanimación poniendo ojitos de borrego pero con una sonrisa

-necesita ponerse bastante hielo en la mano- dijo mirando a Lexie – y tu compórtate, te dejo en buenas manos – dijo saliendo y dejándolos solos

-mira como estas- dijo Lexie acercándose a el

-valió la pena-dijo sonriéndole

-no... mm bueno si – dijo comenzando a besarle el rostro con mucho cuidado

Callie fue al piso de pediatría pero no encontró a quien buscaba así que comenzó a buscar en los cuarto de descanso quizá le había hecho caso y había ido a dormir un poco pues llevaba más de 24 horas seguidas en el 4to piso abrió un cuarto de descansó y cuando vio a su ocupante no pudo evitar sonreír Arizona estaba en el séptimo sueño totalmente entregada a Morfeo, callie sonrió al ver ese bello ángel se veía tan dulce y tierna dormida comenzó a estudiar cada facción de su rostro, cuello, y algo le llamo la atención en la mano tenía su celular, se acerco y con cuidado lo deslizo para quitárselo y ponerlo junto a su busca personas pero al quitárselo pudo ver su nombre en la pantalla y se lleno de curiosidad, después de unos momentos de indecisión puso sus ojos en la pantalla

_Calliope estoy en el 4to piso, dejamos algo pendiente _

_Anoche… cuando te liberes de tu ex búscame, quisiera saber_

_Que hubiera pasado si no hubieran abierto la puerta _

_Después de eso eran solo garabatos que en si no decían nada así que adivino que fue cuando sus ojos pesaron tanto que no pudo evitar dormirse, sonrió ante el recuerdo del beso de la noche anterior y la anterior callie miro su reloj y después puso el serojo al cuarto y se deslizo en la cama atrás de Arizona, ella al sentir que alguien se recostaba a su lado salto de la cama mirando a su atrevido ocupante lista para la ira de Arizona Robbins_

_Lo siento… no quería despertarte- dijo callie al darse cuenta que sus brazos estaban vacios y Arizona en un salto parada en frente de ella_

_Calliope… - dijo con un suspiro – estuve a punto de golpear al o la osada que se atrevió a meterse en mi cama sin permiso – dijo un tanto confundida pues no esperaba que justamente la mujer de sus sueños la tuviera en la cama y ella desperdiciando el tiempo soñándolo debes de vivirlo _

_No es tu cama- dijo con una sonrisa – pero si quieres te puedo hacer espacio – dijo señalando a su lado _

_Mmm tu me vas a ser campo, en la cama que yo ya ocupaba- dijo acercándose a callie _

_Si- decoro su respuesta con una sonrisa _

_Bien... – Arizona se acerco a ella y entro a la cama tomando su rostro comenzando a besarla callie respondió de inmediato y giro su cuerpo para quedar en sima de Arizona el beso se profundizo asiendo una guerra de lenguas por quien tenía el dominio mientras que las manos de Arizona comenzaban a recorrer el contorno del cuerpo de callie llegando hasta sus caderas para después deslizarse por adentro de la filipina color azul bajito de la morena lo cual provoco de inmediato un suspiro al sentir el contacto de las manos de Arizona sobre su piel mientras subía le quitaba la filipina y la playera de licra que usaba debajo de su uniforme… Calliope puso su pie entre los piernas de Arizona rosando la parte intima de ella asiendo pequeños y leves encuentros provocando que el cuerpo de Arizona reaccionara moviéndolo de tal manera que se pegaba al cuerpo de callie en ese momento termino por desasearse de la parte superior de la ropa de la ropa de su amante se separo un poco y la observo se acerco a su oído y murmuro besando y mordiendo ligeramente la orillita de la oreja_

_Sabía que eras hermosa pero nunca me imagine cuanto-esto provoco una descarga en el cuerpo de la latina que la hizo buscar sus labios con cierta desesperación _

_Quiero estar contigo- dijo callie alejándose un poco de sus labios _

_Yo también Calliope- al decir esto clavo su rostro en el cuello de callie saboreando cada centímetro de él mientras que callie se las ingeniaba para acariciar su cuerpo descubriendo las curvas de aquella chica que lograba alertar cada poro de su piel y a la vez le daba la paz y el confort que su alma ansiaba por un instante tuvieron que separarse para que Arizona quedara igual que ella al estar sin la parte superior de ambas sus cuerpos parecían imanes ya que se acercaron automáticamente al estar libres de las telas sus labios se volvieron a encontrar y las caricias no se hicieron esperar, Arizona la hizo girar sin romper el beso para ponerse arriba de ella, de su boca se fue a su mandíbula y hay volvió al cuello dejando su marca continuo bajando dibujando una línea asía la clavícula comenzando a deslizar el sujetador de la latina mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajarle el pantalón los suspiros de la latina comenzaban a ser mas fuertes cada vez pues Arizona comenzó a delinear el busto de la chica con sus labios, con su lengua un gemido se libero de su garganta, eso le dio la pauta a Arizona para seguir su boca atrapo el pezón de ella comenzando a jugar con su lengua callie solo entero las uñas en la espalda de la chica, Arizona se tomo su tiempo delineando con sus besos y su lengua mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su entre pierna, sin llegar a su intimidad si acaso solo daba ligeros toques en ese momento sonó el busca personas de ambas chicas cosa que hizo soltar un gruñido de malestar en ambas chicas _

_¿Responderás? – dijo Arizona separándose por milímetros de la piel de callie _

_A ti también te llaman –dijo con voz ronca y agitada demasiado excitada callie muy a su pesar tomo su bíper y checo el mensaje _

_Maldición – dijo al verlo – 911- dijo besando a Arizona _

_Creo que tendremos que correr a urgencias – decía poniéndose de pie y buscando la poca ropa que ella había perdido pero no sin antes admirar a la latina que tenía en la cama solo con las pantaletas puestas Arizona le sonrió y se inclino asía ella besando su labios mas el sonido de sus bíper les recordaba la situación se alejaron muy a su pesar ambas se medio arreglaron y salieron corriendo a urgencias su llegada no paso desapercibida por algunos de los integrantes que solo sonrieron pícaramente a la pareja pues ambas estaban acaloradas y claramente les faltaba algo de aire Mark y Addison se acercaron a callie mientras que Bailey le daba una mirada a Arizona la cual se hizo a la desentendía al instante se alejo un poco de callie dirigiéndose con el jefe_

_Jefe Weber, me llamo- dijo poniéndose a su lado_

_Se volcó un camión de transporte escolar… esta ha cargo Dra. Robbins- dijo mirándola _

_Si sr… ok escúchenme, nos manejaremos de la siguiente manera haremos 3 equipos Dr. Hunt usted guiara uno Dra. Bailey usted el otro ambos me reportaran cada hora- todos quedaron asombrados al escuchar a hablar a Arizona pues comenzó a usar términos que solo dos integrantes de aquel equipo identificaron de inmediato entrenamiento militar _

_Creí que me iba a alejar de lo militarizado- dijo Teddy una cirujana cardiotorácica recién llegada _

_Jajá no tenía idea de que lo hubiera – comento algo divertido al escuchar hablar así a una de las mas tiernas y sonrientes chicas del Hospital _

_En las próximas horas callie y Arizona si tenían contacto mas no como se suponía que seria, puesto que ella como jefa de pediatría tenía a su cuidado y supervisión a 25 niños que iban desde simples fracturas y hematomas, hasta fracturas de cráneo expuesto, y su transformación a LA fue algo que más de uno tenía sorprendido, esa fue una larga noche tan larga que la finalizaron a las 5 am para ese momento estaban demasiado exhaustas como para continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente por lo menos por el momento compartiera una mirada de complicidad y entraron a la galería para admirar la ultima cirugía del día._

11

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el segundo capitulo que les parecio ?

comentarios, quejas, y mas son bien resibidas ustedes hacen esta historia y la continure hasra el momento que ustedes lo decidan

gracias por tus reviw guest he aqui el segindo capi

Y UNA VEZ MAS UNA DISCULPA POR LAS FALLAS TECNICAS BORRE LA HISTORIA DEBES DE AGREGAR CAPITULO PERO AQUI TIENEN LOS DOS POR UNO

GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO


	3. Chapter 3

Calliope & Arizona

"_Al descubrirte a ti, me descubrí a mi"_

_Capitulo 3: *atracción física, reacción química*_

_Parte dos_

_En las próximas horas callie y Arizona si tenían contacto mas no como se suponía que seria, puesto que ella como jefa de pediatría tenía a su cuidado y supervisión a 25 niños que iban desde simples fracturas y hematomas, hasta fracturas de cráneo expuesto, y su transformación a LA fue algo que más de uno tenía sorprendido, esa fue una larga noche tan larga que la finalizaron a las 5 am para ese momento estaban demasiado exhaustas como para continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente por lo menos por el momento compartiera una mirada de complicidad y entraron a la galería para admirar la ultima cirugía del día. En la galería ya se encontraban varios de sus compañeros como eran Owen, Cristina, Teddy, el jefe Webber en cuanto entraron y tomaron asiento en la galería el jefe le dio una mirada a Arizona._

_-20 están estables, 4 en terapia intensiva y 1 aun en cirugía jefe pero hasta el momento no hay bajas - dijo por fin tomándose un respiro y sentándose al lado de callie_

_- buen trabajo Dra. Robbins, no sabía que tenía el talento del mando- comento Richard sonriendo provocando que Arizona se sonrojara _

_-lo trae en la sangre jefe- dijo con una amplia sonrisa Teddy al ver la cara de sorpresa de Arizona_

_-¿Teddy? – Dijo corriendo a abrazarla - ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué traes una filipina?- comenzó a cuestionar apenas se separo unos milímetros de ella sin romper el abrazo por completo _

_-una por una smile, trabajo aquí desde hace unas horas, de hecho cuando llegaste toda acalorada a urgencias ya estaba hay – le contesto con una enorme sonrisa pues su comentario hizo que Arizona se pusiera roja hasta las orejas _

_- no es lo que crees... Es mi lugar de trabajo y porque no me llamaste… tienes idea de cuánto te he echado de menos – dijo volviendo a abrazarla ambas se abrazaron por un momento hasta que cierta persona no pudo más y se aclaro la garganta cuando Arizona se giro miro a callie con la ceja levantada y cara de que pasa_

_- hola soy Teddy Altman cirujana cardiotorácica – se presento con una gran sonrisa y mas al ver que Arizona se había quedado en el limbo al ver esos ojos cafés profundos _

_-callie torres cirujana ortopédica – contesto la latina mirando a Altman de arriba abajo_

_-un placer call…-comenzó a decir Teddy mas no pudo terminar _

_-Calliope ella es mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo sirvió con migo y con mi hermano en la marina hace algún tiempo- dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera y así fue _

_- ¿en la marina?- dijo callie mirándola _

_-SIP mi familia pertenece a un largo linaje en la marina y yo no iba a romper la tradición pero no me funciono así que seguí mis instintos y me trajeron aquí- comento con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus ojuelos _

_-esa es la versión corta- dijo Teddy _

_-es la oficial- advirtió Arizona mirando a su amiga, cosa que hizo que ella le diere una sonrisa y que callie se quedara con cara de ¿Qué?_

_- cuando quieras te pongo al día, si tú me pones a mi- dijo Teddy cerrándole el ojo a callie y ganándose una cara de advertencia por parte de su amiga _

_A partir de ahí la conversación se hizo divertida y bastante fluida, Teddy conto unas cuantas anécdotas mientras serbia en Irak con Tim, con Owen e incluso con Arizona, aun que no fue a la única que bombardearon de preguntas pues pregunta que le hacían a ella, pregunta que ella le hacía a callie, pues estaba realmente intrigada por el brillo que se dibujaba en la mirada de Arizona cuando sus ojos se posaban en la latina. _

_-si… somos muy católicos mi mama nació y creció en México y desde pequeña nos inculcaron ciertas costumbres de mi país natal sin embargo crecí y viví en Miami con mis padres, hasta que me mude a __ Seattle para hacer mi internado y espero ser la próxima titular de orto- dijo la latina mirando al jefe en su último comentario_

_- Estoy estudiando su petición Dra. Torres – fue la respuesta del acusado _

_- termino- dijo Arizona aliviada al ver que Derek por fin estaba dando por concluida su operación y no solo porque ahora tenía a 25 pacientes con un estatus, si no porque 5 min mas y Teddy terminaría de interrogar a callie hasta de su niñez o peor comenzaría a hablar de su vida privada de nuevo y eso si que no, miro su bíper como si hubiera sonado _

_-Dra. Torres necesito una consulta ¿está disponible?- dijo Arizona levantando su mirada de su bíper a los ojos de la latina _

_- claro Dra. Robbins – dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la galería no sin antes mirar a Teddy dándole una mirada divertida_

_-es un placer callie espero poder conversar de nuevo- dijo respondiendo con una sonrisa demasiado traviesa _

_- claro- dijo callie saliendo detrás de Arizona y manteniendo su paso al de ella hasta un cuarto de descansó en el que se introdujo justo después de Arizona _

_Una vez las dos solas, Arizona la miro y puso seguro a la puerta_

_¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono callie al percatarse de la mirada de Arizona _

_Recordaba – dijo prácticamente estudiando la silueta de callie provocando que esta se sonrojara y provocando que su temperatura comenzara a elevarse _

_Lamento el interrogatorio… Teddy es un tanto perceptiva creo que se dio cuenta que despiertas algo en mi Calliope- dijo tomándola de las caderas _

_¿Y que será Arizona?- callie se perdió en esos ojos azules _

_No lo sé… pero pienso descubrirlo, pienso ser yo quien cautive tu corazón Calliope, quiero ser yo quien sea la dueña de tu sentir… yo –dijo capturando sus labios con los de ella sin darle oportunidad a callie de hablar, así pasaron unos minutos hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo evidente, obligándolas a separarse _

_Tienes que descansar… el día esta por empezar y tú no has tenido un sueño decente en varias horas- dijo callie acariciando el rostro de Arizona asiendo que ella cerrara los ojos al contacto _

_Ok … pero solo si tú te quedas con migo –_

_Si- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios tomando la mano de Arizona y guiándola a la cama, apenas se acostaron y Arizona se acurruco en los brazos de callie quien la rodeo en ellos abrazándola y acercándola más. No pasaron ni 5 min para que Arizona sucumbiera ante el cansancio dejándose guiar por Morfeo _

_Pasaron varias horas ambas dormidas en los brazos de la otra y la verdad era que no sintieron el tiempo, era como estar en el sitio indicado, era como encontrar el paraíso donde lo único que se tiene es una paz y un confort tal que no puedes, ni quieres alejarte de él. El cuarto estaba en total silencio solo el sonido de la respiración se escuchaba, Arizona se a remolineo en los brazos de callie acercándose más a ella y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de ella, para tratar de escapar de aquel ruido que escuchaba a lo lejos mas no daba resultado de hecho se asía más fuerte, logrando que Arizona abriera los ojos muy a su pesar_

_-mmmm? – intentaba identificar de donde venia el golpeteo pero no daba resultado, no se podía concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera la imagen que tenía en frente _

_-¿Dra. Robbins?- dijo Karev asomando la cabeza_

_- Karev… - dijo girando para ver al interno sonrojado y desviando la mirada a un rincón de la habitación que no tenía que ver con su ubicación_

_- es tarde… son las 10 las rondas ya comenzaron y la están esperando en pediatría-cuando Arizona escucho la hora tomo su bíper para comprobar y se puso de pie _

_-ahora voy Karev, retírate- al estar de nuevo solas Arizona se inclino a la cama y beso los labios de callie –despierta… dama bonita – dijo volviendo a colocar un beso en los labios mas este fue respondido por su compañera _

_-mmm? Buenos días- dijo algo dormida aun_

_-despierta… es tarde para las rondas- dijo acariciando su rostro con su mano _

_-si- dijo callie tomando el rostro de Arizona y buscando sus labios, al encontrarlos comenzó un beso lento mas al transcurrir los segundo lo profundizaba mas, comenzando a subir la intensidad de ese beso, mas Arizona se alejo de ella y la miro _

_- el jefe nos está esperando en pediatría para las rondas y llevamos 20 min tarde, quiere...- Arizona no termino la frase cuando callie estaba de pie poniéndose los zapatos_

_-porque no me despertaste – dijo mirándola de reojo _

_-eso hice- comento divertida mientras callie se intentaba alinear _

_En pediatría…_

_-20 dólares a que llegan juntas-dijo marck a Addison mientras abrazaba a Lexie _

_-50 dólares a que se hacen las locas – contesto mirándolo_

_-de que les sirve apostar si ambos perderán- los miro negando Bailey sin encontrarle sentido a su tonta apuesta _

_- yo ganare 30 –dijo Addison divertida_

_-me conformo con el sonrojo de callie – _

_- déjalas tranquilas tu y yo estábamos peor que ellas – dijo Lexie dándole un beso de piquito _

_- No yo no escondo que me fascinas-dijo besando a Lexie como dios manda, respuesta más de uno se aclaro la garganta, sin mucho efecto en ellos hasta que…_

_-Dr. Sloan en mi área no – dijo Arizona dándole un pequeño toque en el hombro a Lexie. _

_-bueno esto es pediatría chicos… no es cirugía general en miniatura, aquí hay magia, polvo de hadas y muchos milagros… respeten a mis mini humanos y no tendremos problemas… bienvenidos a pediatría- dijo sonriéndoles a todos _

_Cuando entraron todos estaban siguiendo a Arizona quien llevaba las riendas de la situación marck tomo a callie y la guio a la parte de atrás, lo único que hizo fue mirar a Arizona y miro a marck _

_-no hay nada que contarte… al menos no de lo que me imagino crees que paso-dijo en voz baja para que solo el escuchara_

_- me estás diciendo ¿que no pasaron la noche juntas? Por favor torres soy yo y te conozco te acercas a esa mujer y ambas arden –dijo mirándola_

_- si paso algo, pero no tiene nada que ver con SEXO – dijo sonrojándose un poco porque algunos internos se giraron ya que levanto un poco la voz al utilizar la última palabra y se sonrojo muchísimo mas cuando encontró su mirada con la de Arizona. _

_-eres un estúpido marck –dijo molesta la latina saliendo de la habitación dejando a marck con cara de que hice yo. Por su parte Arizona solo la vio salir por la puerta sin decir más que no fuera el caso en el que se encontraba en ese momento, cuando tocaba el turno de orto, callie delego a O'Malley para que los presentara y les diera seguimiento las ronda le llevo cerca de 2 horas, a Arizona ya que tuvo que checar a sus 25 pacientes y una vez que termino dio las indicaciones a las enfermeras _

_- te gusta… lo noto en como la miras – dijo Teddy mirándola _

_- no he dicho lo contrario- le respondió con una sonrisa levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de su amiga_

_-quiero detalles de la consulta- _

_- ¿tan obvia me vi?- dijo frunciendo el ceño _

_-ni siquiera sonó tu bíper, eso de no dormir como que ya te afecta amiga- se burlo _

_- jejeje 3 días en vela eso es todo… pero no tuvimos sexo me noquee y creo que ya le dio miedo –cuando dijo esto hizo una mueca que duro unos segundos más Teddy la noto _

_-que sientes por ella Arizona- dijo mirándola… _

_Arizona la miro y la guio para una sala de conferencias _

_- no lo sé Teddy… Calliope me despierta demasiado y créeme si no es que cada vez que la veo yo me vuelvo loca… Teddy quiero estar con ella pero temo que si voy rápido y… ella hace que mi YAY es que…-dijo un tanto frustrada ganándose la risa de Teddy _

_- jajaja nunca te vi así ni siquiera con J….- más no termino_

_-por cierto, te agradecería que no traigas mi vida privada aquí por favor… y menos con Calliope- dijo mirándola seriamente _

_- si en verdad sientes lo que dices Arizona- _

_- sentir espera dije que me gusta, que me atrae… nunca dije nada de sentir- dijo Arizona mirándola y solo ganando una mirada de su mejor amiga que conocía perfecto_

_Mientras tanto en el piso de ortopedia…_

_-porque te fuiste así-. Dijo marck mirándola y deteniéndose en seco por la mirada que callie le lanzo_

_- collen encárgate de los pacientes de pediatría por favor si necesitan algo me llamas- dijo entregándole los archivos _

_-claro doctora- dijo sonriendo _

_-mmm yo quiero a esa mujer en una sala de descanso- dijo marck mirando a la enfermera marcharse _

_-y Lexie – dijo callie mirándolo _

_- Lexie es el amor como el tuyo con la patinadora- dijo mirándola -¿me dirás lo que paso? O seguirás huyendo- a lo que callie solo suspiro y lo miro_

_- me hace sentir demasiado… ella me despierta, todos mis sentidos, todo y si me estoy muriendo por tenerla en mi cama pero cuando tenemos la oportunidad algo pasa… demonios marck creo que ella pensara que solo quiero eso y gracias a ti ahora lo publique –_

_- estas exagerando… o si quieres intento para ver si esta de este lado- dijo marck sonriendo _

_-aléjate de mi mujer – le dijo callie casi matándolo con la mirada _

_-jajaja vamos es solo una broma torres- dijo sonriéndole divertido_

_-te conozco lo intentaste más de una vez… alejarte de mi mujer – _

_-jajaja ok, ok pero entonces por qué tanta frustración callie- _

_- no sé, será porque tenemos 2 citas oficiales, 5 salidas que no cuentan como citas y más interrupciones de las que quisiera recordar- _

_- si intentaran dejarlo fuera del hospital tal vez no las interrumpirían tanto-_

_-cierto pero tiene 25 niños a su cargo así que no creo que salga mucho del hospital y ahora tengo que encontrar la manera de hablar con ella sí que nadie nos vea entrar a un cuarto de descanso y me recuerden a mí gritando SEXO gracias a ti-_

_Durante todo el día, Arizona y callie no cruzaron ni palabra, ni miradas y cada vez que había una alerta en pediatría de ortopedia los que respondían era O'Malley y la enfermera Collen cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Arizona y solo se limitaba a mirar al doctor residente y a la enfermera de orto asiendo que los dos se mantuvieran en margen de la situación. Durante el resto del día el estado de ánimo de las dos chicas era casi insoportable de tal manera que ambas apenas y se soportaban ellas mismas, el reloj siguió su curso y Arizona salía de la cirugía a las 19:00 hrs cuando iba a salir de ahí pudo ver que callie estaba en cirugía sonrió y…_

_-bueno por lo menos aquí no te vas a esconder- dijo Arizona llegando a su lado, provocando que callie saltara al tenerla a un lado _

_-yo no me escondo… que haces aquí- dijo mirándola de reojo _

_- entonces me imagino que… haz estado ocupadísima tanto que TODAS TUS EMERGENCIAS las tuvo que responder O'MALLEY justamente me mandaste a tu EX – dijo al oído de callie recalcando ciertas palabras_

_- es bueno en orto… es uno de los mejores residentes – se defendió la latina con una sonrisita por darse cuenta de los celos de Arizona _

_-residente… doctora yo no busco a un residente que trabaje con migo, yo te busco a ti y como veo que ya estas terminando aquí te invito a cenar –dijo con esa sonrisa que lograba poner a temblar a callie _

_- te veo en recepción- fue todo lo que dijo callie devolviéndole la sonrisa a Arizona _

_Pasaron cerca de una hora y Arizona estaba en recepción con un pantalón entubado botas y una blusa con un escote muy tentador y su bolso, cuando callie la vio de la parte superior bajo su dejar de mirar a Arizona, cuando Arizona subió la mirada se encontró con la mirada de callie y sonrió junto con sus hoyuelos _

_-te vez demasiado bella- dijo Arizona besando la mano de la latina logrando que se pusiera roja _

_-gracias y la verdad es que tú te vez muy bien – dijo besando su cachete _

_Las dos salieron con dirección al bar de Joe, donde ya había una mesa para dos reservada en el sitio privado, cuando por fin estuvieron en su sitio Arizona beso a Calliope suave y despacio _

_-dime ¿porque te alejaste hoy?-dijo a milímetros de sus labios_

_-Arizona… no me aleje pero después de… - _

_-Ha sido extraño estos días, pero Calliope… algo me casa cuando estoy contigo… y no me importa que todo el hospital sepa que me estoy enamorando de ti- dijo volviéndola a besar_

_- No quiero que pienses que solo quiero estar contigo… es decir sexualmente hablado… Arizona cuando estoy contigo todo es fácil, es como respirar pero por alguna razón siempre se complica – dijo mirándola a los ojos_

_-que significa eso callie que ni siquiera quieres que lo intentemos-comento bastante seria_

_-lo que quiero Arizona Robbins es que seas mi novia formalmente hablando, que sepas que lo que yo quiero contigo es más que una noche de pasión…- callie miro a Arizona –entonces me dirás algo-dijo tomándole la mano _

_-¿novia? Yo soy tu novia… en verdad quieres que sea tu novia- dijo con esa sonrisa que solo ella posee_

_-si- dijo callie _

_-por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia Calliope Torres – al decir esto la beso suave y lento uno de esos besos que sientes como te tocan el alma y funden tu corazón con el ser que amas _

_Hola _

_Primero que nada quería disculparme por la tardanza de actualizar casi tres semanas no tengo perdón pero mi trabajo me ha demandado demasiado tiempo últimamente, tanto que mi pareja esta apunto de mandarme a dormir a la sala jejeje soy paramédico y las guardias han sido caóticas y sincerándome con ustedes este episodio me costó mucho lo repetí como 5 veces, espero que sea de su agrado y sus comentarios que créanme es lo que me hace seguir escribiendo _

_ Bea1995-chan_

_Gracias por leer la historia, intentare corregir y dar un poquito más de pausa en esas escenas, espero seguir contando con el apoyo _

_Jazz_

_Disculpa por el retraso pero en verdad estas semas han sido locas y la musa anda perdida y bastante frustrada pero después de mucho batallar aquí esta espero que te guste y gracias por el apoyo_

_Versam_

_Gracias por unirte a esta loca historia _

_Aquí el 3 capitulo y prometo que intentare actualizar un capi cada semana _

_GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE TENGO EN LA CABEZA Y EN EL ALMA _

_Aquí se las dejo GRACIAS POR TODO _

9


	4. Chapter 4

Calliope & Arizona

_Hola.._

_mi intromisión previa es por lo siguiente aun que está en categoría M por una razon quiero ADVERTIR que este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales_ _entre dos____mujeres, si no te agrada la idea pues no lo leas... antes de que comience esa escena en particular esta prevenida por si te quisieras saltar_ _esa parte... Y sin más por el momento disfruten esta historia..._

_Este capítulo está dedicado para una gran persona (mikitrob )____que está logrando que venza unos cuantos demonios amiga gracias por tomarte el tiempo de traducir esa historia_

"_Al descubrirte a ti, me descubrí a mi"_

_Capitulo 4 *Dad I'm a lesbian*_

_Al transcurrir de algunas semas las cosas parecían estar muy bien, si bien Arizona no pudo salir del hospital en algunos días después del accidente del autobús siempre se daba tiempo para ir a ortopedia o mínimo comer con callie así fuese en la cafetería del hospital, cuando las cosas comenzaron a llevar un ritmo un poco más tranquilo y la carga del trabajo disminuyo significativamente, las citas y las salidas de la chicas se hacían un poco más evidentes._

_-vas a salir con la Dra. Robbins- dijo cristina desde el sofá _

_- Si, vamos a ir a bailar ¿quieres ir? Será divertido – grito callie desde el interior de su habitación _

_-No Owen vendrá esta noche- contesto de la misma forma _

_-oh… entonces quieres el depa para ti esta noche – dijo llegando a la sala, ganándose una mirada de su compañera de departamento_

_- no estaría mal... ¿por cierto cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con tu patinadora?- cuestiono la chica _

_En otro departamento..._

_Un mes- dijo con una gran sonrisa _

_Vaya entonces prácticamente acababan de iniciar cuando yo llegue a Slate- dijo Teddy sentada en la cama, observando como Arizona corría de un lado a otro arreglándose_

_Mmm si prácticamente llevábamos dos o tres días pero nada serio, en si comenzamos a andar un día después de que tu llegaste –_

_Entonces puedo llamarla cuñada – dijo divertida al ver como Arizona se ponía de mil colores_

_Espera un poco quieres, quizá después de esta noche – dijo con una sonrisa picara_

_O dios no me digas que será su primera vez… como sobrevivo un mes sin que tu le quitaras la ropa, prácticamente eres la versión de Sloan en femenino – dijo muy divertida _

_Calla – dijo sacándole la lengua – Ya quisiera Mark a ver tenido a quien yo tuve en mi cama y mejor aun el ya quisiera ser aunque sea un fin de semana Arizona Robbins-dijo con mucho orgullo y muy divertida _

_Pues tuvo a callie ¿no? Así que eso tiene que decirte al…- Teddy no termino su burla pues si los ojos de Arizona mataran ella estaría ya miles de metros bajo tierra _

_Si calladita te vez más bonita… que dices como me veo- dijo modelando para su mejor amiga _

_Como diría tu hermano bella e sensuale donna- dijo en un perfecto italiano con una sonrisa decorando su rostro_

_Grazie – Arizona llevaba un vestido negro entallado a su cuerpo que dejaba lucir su figura cuando ella se daba los últimos toque de maquillaje en el rostro se escucho la puerta_

_Mmm llegaron … yo abro- dijo Teddy corriendo a abrir la puerta del apartamento _

_0.0 ¿Teddy? – dijo una muy hermosa pero sorprendida callie _

_Qué bonita callie pasa… Arizona no tarda – dijo sonriéndole y asiéndose a un lado para que entrara al departamento _

_¿Quieres algo de tomar?- dijo mientras la guiaba a la sala _

_No estoy bien gracias – dijo admirando el departamento _

_Lo decoro Arizona- dijo casi inmediatamente no era que tuviera mal gusto en definitivo pero la combinación de tonos era interesante aun que seguía siendo moderno y elegante _

_En la habitación_

_Dormi mio piccolo angelo – se escucho decir a Arizona en un tono dulce y bajo, la chica se acerco a la cama y beso la frente de un niño de aproximadamente 4 años que dormía plácidamente con su oso de felpa abrazado (N.A: me gusta el italiano y japonés pero se escucha mejor en italiano "duerme mi pequeño ángel") el niño era de tez blanca , su pelo era cobrizo aun que predominaba el rubio y sus ojos azul profundo _

_Ya vete… que te esperan- dijo Teddy entrando a la habitación _

_Te mando mensaje si no llego a dormir ¿ok?- dijo aun jugando que el cabellos del pequeño _

_Si… anda que creo no le agrado verme aquí- comento divertida _

_Adiós – dijo saliendo de la habitación _

_Cuando entro a la sala miro a callie de arriba abajo dejando que su mirada delineara la figura de tan bella mujer también llevaba un vestido entallado a su cuerpo color rojo pasión, callie pudo sentir la mirada de posesión y amor que le dio Arizona cosa que hizo se estremeciera y sonriera _

_-hola – dijo callie mirando a su bella novia_

_-luces realmente bella y sexy Calliope Torres – comento llegando hasta donde ella y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus cuello para besarla, callie sonrió y se apodero de la cintura de Arizona rompiendo el poco espacio que había entre ellas para besarla _

_-lista – dijo aun a centímetros de los labios de Arizona _

_-SIP- contesto con esa sonrisa encantadora que solo callie lograba sacarle _

_Cuando llegaron al antro gay, el mejor de la ciudad en su estilo, todas las miradas se giraron así las chicas pues como evitar ver entrar a dos diosas hermosas y sumamente sexys, toda la noche se la pasaron siendo el centro de atención, si no era por la forma de bailar, era por los besos que se daban de vez en vez era bastante obvio que había demasiada química entre ellas y también esas miradas que mas que lujuria desprendían un inmenso sentimiento difícil de descifrar y más aun de encontrar, cerca de las 4am Arizona estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Calliope aun buscando la fuerza para salir de ahí sin que el amanecer las atrapara asiendo el amor…. _

_**** ALERTA CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS **** _

_Segura que no quieres pasar-dijo callie volviendo a besar sus labios y asiendo que su cuerpo se pegara al de ella_

_Yo… y cristina – dijo comenzando a besar de su boca a su mandíbula y de ahí bajo a su cuello comenzando a ser que su lengua presionara su piel debes en vez _

_En su habitación –dijo comenzando a elevarse su respiración y más cuando sintió que las manos de Arizona se posaron sobre sus caberas comenzando a descender hasta llegar debajo de sus glúteos _

_a... Arizona- dijo callie ante el contacto, obteniendo como respuesta un beso apasionado de su acompañante cuando entraron al apartamento no se dieron cuenta si había compañía o no, lo único que importaba era lo que en este momento todo su ser sentía por que mas que pasión o calentura era algo en su interior que se estremecía al contacto y que pedía más , no solo besos o caricias necesitaba más una de la otra, Calliope la guio hasta su habitación una vez hay y con la puerta cerrada, Arizona comenzó a marcar el paso en el beso asiéndolo un poco lento y profundo puso su mano en el cuello de la latina acariciándolo y bajando hasta su cuello, haciendo que las yemas de sus dedos comenzaran a rosar su pecho dando debes en vez caricias que tocaban los pezones erectos de la latina, Arizona profundizo el beso y deslizo el vestido de callie fuera de su cuerpo dejando a la vista su ropa interior negra de encaje_

_muy sexy- dijo Arizona alejándose un poco para admirar a esa mujer que lograba volverla loca solo con su presencia, acaricio su rostro su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho y bajo hasta llegar al inicio de su intimidad regalando una caricia por encima de la pantaletas logrando que callie suspirara al contacto, Arizona sonrió y busco los labios de la latina besándola con pasión, deseo, amor guiándola asía la cama_

_las dos con ropa o sin ella –dijo callie logrando con algo de dificultad quitarle el vestido dejando a Arizona solo con una pantaletas color rosa y de encaje. Calliope observo a la mujer que tenía enfrente sin entender como tanta dulzura se combina perfecto con esa sensualidad que desborda en ese momento, sonrió para sí y sintió como sus labios eran atrapados en el inicio de un beso dulce pero a la vez posesivo y mientras más se intensificaba el beso sus cuerpos mas se acercaban, ambas chicas pudieron sentir como ambos cuerpos embonaban perfectos, creados uno para el otro, la descarga eléctrica que sintieron recorrer todo su ser al entrar en contacto fue muy visible para las dos tanto en deseo como en amor se dibujo en su mirada asiendo que se fundieran en un beso que les quita la respiración, Arizona así leves movimientos provocando que sus cuerpos rosaran en fricción, después de unos segundos comenzó a bajar de sus labios asía su cuello dejando una pequeña marca en el borde donde termina el cuello y comienza el hombro mientras su boca seguía descendiendo con una de sus manos se apoyaba y con otra acariciaba su vientre sus caderas dirigiéndose al templo que pose aquella mujer guio su mano hasta la entrepierna de callie acariciando sus pierna subiendo tentativamente a su intimidad mas sin acariciarla por completo, mas sus labios y lengua ya se apoderan de los pezones de la latina logrando arrancar mas de un suspiro de sus labios, provocando que callie comenzara a mover las caderas cada vez que sentía la proximidad de la mano de Arizona la cual deslizo su mano quitándole las pantaletas con una agilidad sorprendente. Para después hacer que su mano comenzara a dar caricias en su intimidad introduciendo su dedo poco a poco en los labios tanto internos como externos, sin tocar ni su clítoris, ni entrar en ella, esto asía que a ambas el cuerpo se les erizara, y la excitación de callie se hiciera cada vez más evidente, pues sus gemidos eran más fuertes al igual que su respiración más rápida, Arizona se incorporo besando sus labios asiendo que sus pechos se rosaron unos con los otros en ese momento los dedos de Arizona comenzaron a jugar en su clítoris asiendo movimientos rápidos y lentos combinando la forma en que se movía dentro de ella, después de un momento Arizona descendió haciendo un camino de la boca de callie hasta su intimidad. Arizona puso los pies de callie en sus hombros para tener un mejor acceso sustituyendo sus dedos por su lengua, provocando que la latina perdiera el control _

_quiero hacerte venir –dijo Arizona en una voz un tanto ronca por la excitación _

_Cuando callie la escucho solo provoco aun mas en ella era alucinante sentirla dentro y con tal dominio mientras su boca se ocupaba de su intimidad una de las manos estaba masajeando sus pezones mientras la otra se deslizo despacio a su intimidad callie pudo sentir como Arizona entro en ella provocando que un sonoro gemido escapara desde su garganta _

_-ARIZONA… DIOS… SI… ASI… HAAA- dijo la latina en español y aun que Arizona solo entendió su nombre sabía que era una buena señal y la verdad era que ella estaba igual de mojada que callie, Arizona no se detuvo hasta que callie llego al orgasmo un par de veces, cuando logro que el cuerpo de callie temblara entorno a ella beso su intimidad y se retiro poco a poco besando el cuerpo de la latina que aun respiraba agitada y el sudor que había en él la hacía verse mucho más caliente y sensual, cuando llego a sus labios callie la beso probando en ella su mismo sabor. Sacando fuerzas solo dios sabe de dónde la hizo girar y poniéndose arriba de Arizona comenzó a besarla pues bien era su turno de darle placer a la chica así que comenzó a acariciar y besar cada parte de esa piel porcelana grabándola en su mente y corazón, sintiendo como Arizona se estremecía en cada contacto, callie fue lento y despacio quería disfrutar y también hacer que Arizona perdiera el control después de algunos minutos donde callie jugaba con el deseo de Arizona esta se incorporo asiendo que ambas quedaran sentadas en la cama mirándose a los ojos, donde callie pudo ver el deseo y la pasión en los ojos de Arizona y algo más que no alcanzaba a descifrar o más bien no se atrevía a pensar fuera lo que su corazón le gritaba así que la beso y la atrajo asía ella poniendo a Arizona encima de ella entrando de una provocando que Arizona hiciera la cabeza para atrás , esa posición hizo que callie tuviera el control total mientras su mano se movía en diversas maneras dentro de su amante ella escondía su rostro en el cuello porcelana besándolo y dando ligeros mordisco, callie hizo que Arizona tocara el cielo, después se retiro quitando el hueco que ocupaba su mano hizo que Arizona se pegara a ella asiendo que así ambas intimidades chocharan al contacto ambas soltaron un gemido al sentir esa fricción, callie tomo de las caderas a Arizona asiendo que estas se moviera a un ritmo que estaba provocando que ambas perdieran el control logrando así que el clímax mas no solo de cuerpo si no que esa madrugada más que entregar el cuerpo ambas entregaron más de lo ellas mismas estaban consientes . Se dejaron caer en la cama Calliope abrazo a Arizona por la espalda y ella se acurruco en sus brazos_

_- te quiero Calliope – dijo en un susurro mientras Morfeo la reclamaba en su tierra de sueños _

_-Y yo a ti mi amor –dijo la latina atrayéndola más asía ella, siguiéndola a ese mundo de sueños _

_**** FIN DE LA ESCENA *****_

_A la mañana siguiente _

_buenos días – dijo Yang mirando a callie con cierta picardía _

_Hola… ¿quieres café?- pregunto entrando a la cocina sirviendo dos tazas de café _

_Si…. Te preguntaría como te fue anoche pero a juzgar por lo que escuche yo diría que muy bien – comento con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de callie _

_E… si estuvo muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa al recordar la noche de pasión y amor que tuvo con Arizona _

_Buenos días… café necesito café- dijo Arizona portando solo una playera de callie lo suficientemente larga para cubrir de bajo de los glúteo pero dejando a la vista sus bien torneadas piernas se acerco a callie y deposito un beso en sus labios – buenos días mi amor esperaba encontrarte a mi lado cuando abriera los ojos- dijo en tono dulce al oído de la latina provocando una sonrisa en ella _

_Buenos días – dijo Owen desviando la mirada y poniéndose demasiado rojo al ver a la Dra. Robbins en esa vestimenta, las tres mujeres al darse cuenta rieron divertidas por lo apenado de Owen_

_Creo que iré a cambiarme… buenos días doctor Hunt - dijo dibujando esa sonrisa encantadora , dio media vuelta y camino coquetamente asía el dormitorio de callie cosa que no paso desapercibida por Owen que si bien la miro de reojo no perdió detalle del contoneo de las caderas de Arizona _

_Permiso – dijo la latina corriendo detrás de su novia con dos tazas de café al cerrar la puerta solo se escucharon risitas de ambas _

_Ellas salen jutas y las veras seguido en la cocina, sala, o escucharas en su habitación Owen- dijo cristina en un tono que puso de inmediato en alerta al joven _

_¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas amor?- comento un tanto nervioso y aun sonrojado_

_Hablo OWEN HUNT que si yo te vuelvo a ver mirarle las piernas a Arizona Robbins dejas de dormir en mi cama, y saldrás por esa puerta sin boleto de regreso ¿me entendiste cariño?-al decir esto su voz fue fría y demasiado seria provocando que al ex-militar se le pusiera la piel chinita_

_Cristina yo… no vi nada es decir… es mi hermana de armas… no la veo como mujer … es - intento explicar sin mucho éxito_

_Aun estas ROJO OWEN ahórrate el verso quieres, que no estás hablando con una niña, no ofendas mi inteligencia - dijo ahora si molesta abriéndole la puerta del apartamento_

_Pero… me corres- dijo tomando su chaqueta y caminando a la salida – en verdad me estas corriendo- dijo mirándola a los ojos_

_Lo veo en el hospital Dr. Hunt- fue toda respuesta antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de Owen_

_En la habitación de callie_

_Hunt te comió con la mirada… lo note – dijo acercándose a ella tomándola de la cintura _

_El ve pero tu disfrutas… además no sabía que estaba en el departamento de haberlo sabido me pongo tu filipina – dijo acercándose a los labios de callie, mas antes de poderlos besar se escucho el sonido del celular de callie y por el tono sabia perfecto quien era se alejo de Arizona para poder tomar el teléfono_

_¿alo? Papa…. En donde… voy para allá- dijo colgando para después subir la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de Arizona _

_Mi padre está en el aeropuerto de Miami viene para acá… te veo en el hospital – dijo entrando al baño como rayo dejando a una Arizona un tanto confundida por la reacción de callie _

_Horas más tarde callie subía por las escaleras del hospital eran cerca de las 12 pm cuando gira para subir la otra sección levanta la mira y se encuentra con el sonreír de su vida se hace a un lado para pasar por un costado pero Arizona intercepta su escape la toma de la chaqueta y la besa, fue un beso tierno suave cargado de amor y ternura que callie sintió apenas y entraron en contacto_

_Esta mañana saliste aprisa después de la llama… no pude besarte como se debe- dijo volviendo a buscar sus labios que fueron gustosamente dados _

_Lo siento es que tuve que ir al aeropuerto por mi papa está aquí, vendrá en un par de horas- dijo sin tanto animo, Arizona le sonrió y la volvió a besar _

_Aproximadamente una hora después de ese encuentro furtivo en las escaleras Arizona caminaba por urgencia con dirección a la estación de enfermeras cuando Mark llego hasta ella_

_Hey ¿ya llego?-_

_Si te refieres al padre de Calliope, la respuesta es no lo sé, porque no voy a conocerlo, es demasiado pronto- dijo llegando a su destino y checando unos historiales médicos_

_Mmm y Torres está de acuerdo con eso - pregunto intrigado _

_Si, fue su idea. Solo viene por un día luego se ira, sin desorden ni alborotos – cuando termino de pronunciar estas palabras le sonrió a Mark y en ese justo momento el elevador se abrió dejando ver a una callie con cara de enfado y detrás de ella su padre con cara de muy pocos amigos, al girar callie vio a George y negó _

_Corre, corre por tu vida ya – dijo lo más rápido que pudo_

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo que corra por mi vida a que te …- mas no pudo terminar por que ya lo tenían contra la pared y tomándolo por el cuello _

_Papa- dijo callie sorprendida intentando que lo soltara, sin mencionar que todos estaban presenciando la escena igual de sorprendidos que ella, así que Mark se acerca para ver si puede ayudar _

_Dame una buena razón por la cual no deba matarte en este preciso momento- dijo Sr. Torres teniendo a O'Malley ya con el rostro rojo_

_Papa, suéltalo- pido la latina – detente – dijo al ver que no daba resulta_

_Cometiste adulterio lastimaste a mi princesita- dijo apretándolo mas _

_Yo dormí con el - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió señalando a Mark el cual puso cara de que – si dormí con él antes de divorciarme así que no fue solo George el que me engaño- dijo esperando que esto liberara a George de su padre, el cual miro al joven que solo afirmo cada vez mas rojo logrando que lo soltara, y capturando aun más la atención de cierta chica que veía la escena con mucho interés aunque algo disfrazado por lo menos por momentos, lo que nadie se esperaba era que apenas O'Malley pudiera salir corriendo Marck ya estaba contra la pared en la misma posición que O'Malley apenas unos segundos atrás _

_Oh dios, papa- dijo callie_

_0.0 – Arizona _

_Dame un motivo para no matarte- dijo presionándolo contra la pared asiendo que la respiración se cortara_

_Marck Sloan un placer- dijo apenas asiendo que lo apretaran aun mas_

_Papi… Mark es solo un amigo… - cuando Mark sintió que lo aprisionaban mas la miro con cara de eso no ayuda piensa en lo que me lo quite de encima, Arizona solo miraba como callie intentaba arreglar todo ese embrollo pero no se esperaba lo que escucho tanto que le saco una risa divertida _

_Soy feliz. Salgo con alguien ahora, soy feliz ok papi- marck solo lo miro cuando lo soltó le medio acomodo la bata, para que Mark pudiera desaparecer de su vista _

_Así que estas saliendo con alguien, eso es sano … muy bien quisiera conocer al nuevo pretendejo, es decir al nuevo caballero- dijo mirando a su hija _

_Est… bueno en… si claro –dijo mirando de reojo a Arizona que inmediatamente fingió estar muy entretenida en sus papeles – están muy ocupados por que son médicos, listos, tiernos, sensuales te van a encantar, inteligentes y me apoyan mucho, ¿papi? Por favor acepta esto- al terminar la frase se giro y tomo a Arizona por los hombros para llevarla frente a su padre _

_Papa ella es Arizona Robbins y es ella con quien salgo- dijo mirando a su padre fijamente_

_Y en verdad espero que a las mujeres no las lance contra la pared- dijo Arizona estirándole la mano y regalándole una gran sonrisa con todo y hoyuelos _

_Tú que perdón –dijo estrechando la mano de Arizona casi por automático mas que por otra cosa_

_Ella es mi novia- dijo callie mirando a su padre_

_Srta. nos permite un momento por favor – dijo serio, Arizona vio de reojo a callie la cual solo asintió en señal de aprobación a quedar a solas con su padre _

_Claro, te veo en el almuerzo… un placer señor que tenga una linda tarde- dijo alejándose de ahí no sin antes dar un pequeño apretón a la mano de callie en forma de apoyo_

_Callie entro al cuarto de terapia seguida de su padre_

_Te dije que necesitamos hablar a solas- dijo hablando en español _

_Esta sedado papa tengo que atenderlo ahora podemos hablar… sin problema- dijo comenzando a alinear los huesos del paciente, después de que pasaron unos segundo y se dio cuenta que su padre no hablaría ella se aclaro la garganta _

_No buscaba una relación, sabes solo se dio, es que es tan fácil papa es como respirar, ella me hace sentir cosas que nunca imagine pudieran existir, ella es mi amiga, mi confidente, mi pareja y mi amante, ella me complementa en todos los aspectos es fácil con ella y soy feliz a su lado- dijo por primera vez levantando la vista para mirar a su padre_

_Tranquila lo voy a solucionar no te preocupes… yo lo solucionare –dijo saliendo de hay _

_Papa que…- mas no termino pues su padre ya había dejado la habitación _

_Mientras tanto en otra parte del hospital en el ala de pediatría Arizona se deslizaba en sus patines hacia el área de recuperación con una sonrisa deslumbrante entre divertida y picara _

_Yo quiero la historia completa de esa sonrisa- _

_Teddy – dijo Arizona acercándose a la estación de enfermeras_

_Cuando dieron las 3 am y no recibí mensaje supuse que no llegarías ahora quiero la versión larga de el porqué de esa sonrisa- dijo muy contenta por su amiga _

_Hoy conocí al padre de Calliope – dijo sin poder evitar reírse_

_¿Qué?-_

_No estaba en la agenda… y si te soy sincera no se ve el tipo de hombre que puedas presentarle a la novia de su hija así… es que su cara Teddy … su cara – dijo comenzando a reír al recordar justamente la cara del SR. TORRES al escuchar a su hija decir "es con ella con quien salgo"_

_Muy divertido he… me imagino que sabes viene lo difícil que será para callie o ya se te olvido lo que es salir del closet- dijo mirándola seria_

_Teddy, sea lo que sea que vaya a enfrentar Calliope por decirle a su familia que somos pareja no está sola… yo estoy con ella hoy y siempre-dijo con tal seriedad que sorprendió a Teddy_

_¿Qué paso anoche?- pregunto con gran curiosidad_

_No estoy segura pero cuando lo descifra te lo diré- dijo sonriendo aun mas cuando vio un mensaje de callie en su celular _

_Apuesto – contesto al ver la sonrisa_

_No porque no quiero perder… nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijo alejándose de ahí y contestando el mensaje _

_Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde cuando todos estaban en la cafetería en un mesa estaba Mark, Lexie, Owen, Callie y Teddy ya sentados conversando animadamente con su bandeja por delante _

_Ahora no sé si fue la elección correcta – dijo Arizona mirando su bandeja _

_Mas o menos de que hablas – dijo Teddy mirándola con cara de estas loca amiga_

_Es que el pollo me hablo… pero ahora no parece tan divertido- comento mirando su plato de manera extraña cosa que provoco la risa de Teddy, Callie y Lexie_

_Estás loca, es comida le hablas a la comida te llevare al pabellón de psiquiatría-dijo Mark_

_Ahora se porque todo el mundo te quiere matar Mark lástima que ninguno de los dos lo consiguió- _

_¿y ahora quien te quiso golpear? – pregunto Lexie mirando detenidamente a Mark para ver si podía ver evidencia de eso_

_El padre de Callie, por ciento donde esta mi EX SUEGRO – dijo sabiendo perfecto la mirada que se gano de Arizona _

_No lo sé, me imagino que de regreso a Miami… pero nunca fue tu suegro – _

_Callie por que no me dijiste que regresas a Miami – dijo O'Malley con cara de indignación _

_¿Qué?- callie 0.0 _

_¿Cómo? ¿Qué tu qué? – 0.0 Arizona _

_Tú no te vas a ir ¿verdad?- Mark lo gracioso fue que los tres contestaron al unisonó_

_Yo no voy a ningún lado – dijo callie mirando a Arizona _

_Entonces porque tu padre me busca para pedirme le diga donde es tu apartamento por que necesita recoger tus cosas- dijo cruzando los brazos y con cara de molesto_

_Dime que no le diste mi dirección, y que tu versión de EX MARIDO molesto es porque piensas que perderás a tu maestra y no tiene nada que ver lo personal – dijo ya de pie frente a el _

_Tu sabes muy bien las cosas… se que estas confundida y quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo-dijo tomándola de la cintura _

_No, no, no, te estás sobre limitando O'Malley suelta a mi mujer – dijo Arizona con una mirada que daba miedo quitándole la mano del cuerpo de callie y poniéndose entre ellos, reacción que sorprendió a más de uno, pero que provoco una risita de cierta cirujana cardiotorácica antes de que cualquiera pudiera siquiera respirar el buscador de Callie comenzó a sonar_

_El jefe- dijo mirándolo _

_Torres si te vas te pego- dijo Mark mirándola_

_No iré a ningún sitio, ahora regreso- dijo girándose_

_Calliope- dijo Arizona cuando ella giro_

_Te busco apenas sepa de que se trata tranquila no te desharás de mi tan fácil – dijo a su oído para después tomar camino al despacho _

_Mira Arizona- comenzó a decir George _

_No… tú no puedes llamarme Arizona no te lo permito y si vuelves a acercarte a mi mujer de otra manera que no sea estrictamente profesional, te juro O'MALLEY que hare de tu vida un infierno- dijo con voz seria y fría, sus ojos se oscurecieron un tanto, justo después de darle una mirada de advertencia dio media vuelta y salió de la cafetería dejando a más de uno se le puso la piel chinita _

_Cerca de las 6 de la tarde en una sala de espera (N.A: es donde meten a los familiares de los pacientes para darles un mala noticia por lo normal) Arizona escuchaba gritos pero no entendía ni media palabra de lo que se decía adentro lo único que sabía era que su novia y su padre estaban teniendo una plática demasiado acalorada en su idioma natal español, en ese momento como odio no tener idea de ese idioma _

_ENTIENDE ESTAS CONFUNDIDA, ESTO NO ES LO QUE TU QUIERES, NI TAMPOCO LO QUE ERES HIJA POR FAVOR, RAZONA – _

_AQUÍ EL UNICO QUE NO ENTIENDE, ERES TU… PAPA NO PUEDES VENIR A MI VIDA Y HACER Y DESACER EN ELLA NO SOY UNA NIÑA-_

_ENTONCES NO TE COMPORTES COMO TAL…VAMOS A IR A ESE DEPARTAMENTO Y VAS A RECOGER TUS COSAS ESTA MISMA NOCHE REGRESAMOS A MIAMI NO ES PREGUNTA-_

_NO –_

_CALLIOPE IPHIGENIA TORRES-_

_NO, PAPA NO VOY A RENUNCIAR, NI A MI TRABAJO NI A MI RELACION, NI AMIS AMIGOS SOLO POR QUE TU NO ENTIENDES QUE UNA MUJER INCREIBLEMENTE BUENA, TIERNA, DU...-_

_CALLATE … NO SIGAS BLASFEMANDO ESO QUIERES VERDAD, QUEDARTE AQUÍ BIEN PERO ESO SI OLVIDATE DEL CARRO, DE LAS TARJETAS, DEL FIDECOMISO, DEL PLAN DEL CELULAR, DE LA HERENCIA- _

_GUAU ME PONES A ELEGIR ENTRE TU DINERO Y LA MUJER QUE… QUE YO QUIERO, QUE ME HACE FELIZ… PUES BIEN PAPA QUEDATE CON TU DINERO NO LO NECESITO-dijo con los ojos rojos no por el hecho de lo material sino por la actitud de su padre_

_ESO CREES TU NACISTE EN CUNA DE ORO JAMAS EN TU VIDA TE HAZ PROCUPADO POR ELLO, PERO SI NO QUIERES RAZONAR BIEN SERA ASI, Y CALLIOPE ESTA POR DEMAS DECIRTE QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE TE OLVIDES DE NOSOTROS VERDAD DE TU MADRE, TU HERMANA, TUS ABUELOS, TUS PRIMOS, DE MI, LA ESTAS ELIGIENDO A ELLA SOBRE TU FAMILIA-_

_Tú me estas poniendo a elegir papá tu, solo porque no aceptas que soy LESBIANA lo soy-_

_YO NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASI SE CABO- dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de ahí azoto la puerta del sitio y se marcho del hospital no sin antes matar con la mirada a Arizona la cual solo le sonrió_

_¿Estás bien?- pregunto entrando a la sala de espera cerrando la puerta detrás de ella_

_Yo…si creo que si – comento la latina en voz baja y con los ojos demasiado rojos_

_¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto acercándose a ella y tomando su mano entre las suyas_

_Me… el me…. El me dijo que si yo seguía con esto me olvidara de mi familia y de todo lo que eso representa… así que él me corto y yo a él – dijo un tanto ida y con un nudo en la garganta _

_Lo corte- dijo de nuevo comenzando a llorar, cosa que provoco que el alma de Arizona se hiciera chiquita y lo único que le nacía era protegerla a ella, y eso hizo la abrazo hasta que callie se calmo un poco _

_Aquí estoy Calliope… para ti- dijo besando su frente _

_Te importaría si no salimos esta noche no estoy de humor-dijo aun recargada en Arizona con su rostro escondido en su cuello_

_No… tranquila nos quedaremos en el departamento y te abrazare hasta que te quedes dormida en mis brazos ¿te parece?- dijo en tono dulce al oído de callie_

_Si… no quiero estar sola esta noche, quiero estar a tu lado- dijo depositando un dulce beso en sus labios _

_Esa noche en el departamento ambas durmieron en la misma cama, abrazadas juntas, esa noche volvieron a ser el amor pero no físicamente sino que en una mirada entendieron que quizá habían encontrado el hogar que estaban buscando, con un beso en los labios sutil, y dulce capturaron la esencia del amor que sin darse cuenta ninguna de las dos comenzaba a tomar el control de su vida para unirlas en una sola…_

___HOLA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO INTENTE PONER UN POCO DE TODO

SUSPENSO, PASIÓN, AMOR, DOLOR, CELOS, USTEDES ME DIRÁN SI LO LOGRE O NO

QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN ESTA LOCA HISTORIA, TBM POR EL APOYO QUE ME DAN CAPITULO A CAPITULO

COMO DIJE EN CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES GRACIAS POR BRINDARME UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO SE LES AGRADECE

JAZZ: la verdad me divertí un poco mas escribiendo este capitulo y espero que haya logrado sacarte una risa o dos con mis locas ocurrencias, así que estaré ansiosa por leer que te pareció

bea1995-chan: INTENTANDO NO TARDARME TANTO JEJE DE HECHO SE SUPONE QUE ESTOY EN MI HORA DE COMIDA PERO NO ME PUDE ESPERAR PARA YA PUBLICAR ASÍ QUE ME ESCAPE A UN CIBER PARA TOMAR POQUITO INTERNET PARA MI LAP ... ME DA MUCHO GUSTO SABER QUE CUENTO CON TU APOYO Y QUE LA HISTORIA TE CAUTIVE

MIKI T. ROBBINSON: _AMIGA TOTALMENTE DEDICADO NO SOLO POR LA PASIÓN QUE PONES A TUS HISTORIAS Y POR LAS RISAS QUE LOGRAS SACARME CUNADO CHARLAMOS POR TWITTEER, COMO TE DIJE EN TU CUMPLE MUJER QUE INSPIRA, CON TODO CARIÑO Y RESPETO POR CIERTO CREO QUE ME FALTARON PONER UNOS (*) JEJEJE_

_Espero contar con sus reviews y de antemano muchas gracias_

23


End file.
